Kanaya Maryam
Kanaya Maryam belongs to Andrew Hussie, in the webcomic of Homestuck. Appearance Kanaya holds a bold image, being a brave vampire on the inside. She holds a big interest in dresses. She is one of the trolls that has a different horn style. One horn appears to be straight with a bend at the end, sharp. The other is like that, except it curves back and makes it extra sharp, causing it to have two sharp ends. She has black lipstick and black eyelashes, which is unusual when most of the female trolls make their lipstick and eyelashes the color of their blood, her blood color being Jade. Her hair appears to be pointed above her ears. Her skin is gray, just like any other troll. She has a shirt that has the virgo sign colored in jade. The unusual part about her shirt is that she wears an undershirt, unlike any other troll. She has a dark grey belt that leads up to a candy red skirt that has three white buttons going down it, then three dark red lines on the side. And of course, she has black flats. Abilites Like all other trolls, she has abilites. But she has a bunch, considering how the dresses give her different powers. She also has a chainsaw, which she uses when not in dress up. She is NEVER to be in a dress after a fight and can only go back to the dresses after she has done 3 fights with her fists or chainsaw. The dresses can also just be worn for formal events. Rainbow Drinker / Glowing Affect / Vampress Ability If her skin goes light and glowly randomly, she is considered to be in powerful form, though she isn't. She is half vampire, allowing her to this ability which just means that she is thinking or is playful. Red dress Her RED DRESS makes her be more romantic and caring. It makes her look young too. It gives her extra strength, making her able to lift heavy things up with one hand. It gives her a really powerful kick or hit, which is very great considering how weak she can be at times. When using the power, her horns will glow dark red. Blue Dress Her Blue dress makes her appeal to being serious, strict and makes her take no shit from nobody. It seems to make her quiet and very serious as well. It gives her the power of water, making her able to control water and cause floods if too angry, which is not a good thing. Whenever she is using her power, her eyes will glow sky blue. Green Dress Her green dress makes her calm, but disables all feelings of sadness, hatred and anger. It makes her simply lovely to be around. Her power in this dress is Telekinesis, making her able to move stuff around to help her friends in fights. Whenever she is using this power, her finger nails and hand will glow lime green. Pink Dress The pink dress makes her incredibly angry and mad, allowing her to shout a lot and scream and fuss. She throws most of her hissy fits in this dress. This dress gives her NO power whatsoever, but makes her incredibly smart and will use her intellect against you, and find new moves quickly. Whenever she is using her knowledge, her hair will glow fuchsia. Black and White Dress This dress is the last dress she was blessed with from Porrim. The dress makes her hurt easily and makes her worried and spiritual a lot. It seems to be the most unique one though, making her have the normal lipstick and different shoes from the rest. It makes her have superspeed, making her able to take down her foe easily. Whenever she uses this power, her feet glow olive green. Her Backstory As a grub, she was bitten by Porrim on accident, giving her great knowledge and power. Her knowledge in fashion grew and she was a vampire after that bite. When she finally was a child in a normal body, she was blessed with the Five Dolorosa dresses. Porrim gave them to her and told her to wait until she was 6 sweeps. But she wore them at 7.4 sweeps instead. She also gardened a lot, as that became her hobby. Her Likes and Dislikes She has an interest in fashion, gardening and sordid vampire novella. Her dislikes are unknown, but for her actings, her dislikes could be sloshing mud onto her dresses, ruining her makeup or losing Rose Lalonde, her apparent girlfriend from the human world. (This might be a W.I.P) Category:Fan Characters